Eavesdropping
by RahrzMohnster
Summary: Riku returns home from work when he hears some sensual noises and his name being called from the bathroom... in which Sora was using. RikuSora Yaoi. Lemon. AU. Possible OOC-ness. OneShot.


**A/N: Hey there! :3 This is my first KH Fanfiction ever… so, please be kind. *0***

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved. I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the characters associated in this fanfiction. Everything purely belongs to Square Enix.**

**Okay, now to the good stuff! :D**

* * *

Riku heaved a sigh. He'd just finished work and was driving his way back to his 2 bedroom apartment in which he shared with Kairi and Sora - his two childhood best friends.

All three had their different occupations, earning income as they split the rent. Sora he, well, he was a game developer. Kairi suggested working in the game force because of his imagination, his enthusiasm, and his ability to make others view the world in a more positive, playful manner. Sora was currently working on a game by Square Enix. Riku couldn't recall its title, but it was something along the lines of Kingdom Hearts or maybe it was Kingdom Souls? He hadn't really payed attention when Sora would rant on about it, so he couldn't remember what it was called. However, Riku knew for sure that the characters were based off Kairi, Sora and himself… minor or major characters? He did not know.

On the other hand, Kairi was employed with Tokyo Pop, being a mangaka. She was indeed a good drawer, she was very artistic, however, she sometimes struggled handing in her manuscripts on time seeing as she always liked to play rather than work. Nonetheless, once she gets going in her work, nothing will stop her… and her co-workers are afraid to get in her way, seeing as she could get a little fiery at times. She, also, gets really sensitive handing in her manuscripts, so everyone who works around her is always walking on egg shells.

Lastly, Riku simply was a business accountant. Surely, he _loved_ spending his whole day behind a computer, the musky smell of coffee filling the building, sounds of keyboards being pressed repeatedly… seriously, who didn't? Although the job wasn't one he enjoyed often, he did receive a satisfactory salary from it, so he was happy enough. His work hours were long, but he got off shift at times he was comfortable with. He worked from 9 to 5 on weekdays, and he actually had no work on weekends. Amazing, right? Riku thought so. Plus side, usually Kairi was working on weekends, trying to complete her manuscripts as soon as possible, so it was nice for Riku to spend time with Sora… just some casual bro time.

Riku pulled in into the parking lot beside the apartment building he currently resided in.

However, he was pissed, and it was obvious seeing as he didn't care if he were to hit some old lady who so happened to be walking by… It was Friday night – Friday! – and his boss forced Riku to stay a few hours just to complete some extra work his co-worker Axel hadn't finished just yet. Apparently the red head was on sick leave. Bull. Shit. He was probably ass fucking Roxa-

The fair-haired male parked in his usual spot; right beside the apartment building. He liked this spot, seeing as the car was always in view – less chance of robbery – and he didn't have to walk far to get inside. Exiting the car and locking it, Riku slowly undid the buttons of his jacket to allow air to circulate before whipping out his phone and checking the time. 8:37pm. His boss said only a _couple_ of hours, not three! It pissed him off. Everything could piss him off right now if he let it.

He rang the elevator, tapping his feet impatiently against the linoleum floor. As soon as the elevator came, an annoying, familiar voice said from behind, "Riku, good evening, how are you?"

_Shit old lady, _Riku thought, turning around to face her and force a smile. _Not now…_

"I'm great thank you, Mrs –" Riku broke off. He had forgotten her name. He desperately wanted to tell her fuck off, but if Sora or Kairi found out somehow, he'd be responsible for all chores for the next week or two… "Um, what about you, Miss? Having a fine evening, yes?"

The old woman smiled and nodded, holding her cut purse tightly against her saggy chest.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine thank you, Riku," she continued, nodding like one of those Chinese waitresses who would keep saying, 'yes, yes, yes,' even if no one said _any_thing… "How was work?"

"Good… good! It was –" Riku stiffened when he heard the elevator doors close from behind him.

_You have got to be FUCKING kidding me!_

Riku was screaming nasty words at the lady before him… in his mind, of course. He couldn't risk receiving more labour. Home time was rest time, nothing else to Riku. He _refused_ to do Sora's and Kairi's chores.

"Sorry, miss, I must go…" Riku rubbed his forehead impatiently, distraught washing over his face. "I've had a long day…"

"Would you like to come over for a come of tea?" the old lady asked, completely dismissing what Riku had recently stated. She smiled suggestively, yet… creepily as she stepped forward, loosening the tie around Riku's neck. Riku didn't know what to do… Was she – the devil lady – was she, she – she was trying to hit on him!

"Um, no, sorry, I can't –" Riku stammered uncomfortably, his back pressed up against the doors of the elevator. "I got some work to finish off, so yeah –"

"Isn't that a shame…? Riku, so handsome…," she purred, sending a shiver down Riku's spine. Just what did the old lady think they could get up to!? She yanked Riku by the tie, causing him to gasp in surprise as he pulled back against her. He choked a little. This lady wasn't going to give up easily!

"Let go, please, this is unacceptable behaviour," Riku said, narrowing his eyes down at his pursuer. His look became less surprised, but more professional and stern. "I have to – waah!"

He was forced to break off with a scream – a manly one of course – as he fell backwards. The elevator doors opened quickly causing Riku to land with an 'ouch' as he knocked his head against the hard, unwelcoming floor.

The old woman simply smiled down at him as Riku propped himself up to his elbows. She tilted her head to the side and turned around on her heels, saying "Goodbye, Riku-kun," before leaving. Where to? Riku didn't know. He didn't _want_ to know.

He shook his head before standing up, rubbing his neck soothingly. What was that about?

"Far out…," Riku sighed, straightening his long, silver locks before clicking a button on the elevator. The doors closed before quickly going up to take him to the 4th floor where he continued down the hall way to his apartment.

When he went inside, Riku kicked his shoes off and undone his tie more, although it was already significantly loosened. He took of his dress jacket, placing it over the sofa, before making his way to the kitchen as he unbuttoned his white, long sleeved shirt that hugged his body lazily.

A gush of air blew onto his bare torso, earning a deep moan from Riku as he lowered himself to browse the fridge. He loved the feel of cold fresh air against his body after a long, hot day – the relaxation, the pleasure, the pure bliss… it truly was wonderful to him. Plus, a nice, hot dinner from Sora or Kairi is really pleasing to be greeted with when he gets home; however, there was nothing in the fridge or on the table for him.

Riku closed the fridge. He guessed he'd have to have 2 minute noodles tonight; it doesn't seem as if anyone was home. It wasn't unusual to Riku, but he had to admit it was kind of lonely having dinner alone. Sora should be home though… Then again, Riku did text him saying that he won't be home until later and that Sora shouldn't wait up but instead eat out with Naminé or Roxas for company, so he might still be out just hanging out with them.

"Shimatta…," Riku cursed under his breath, slamming his fist against the fridge hard enough for it to rock the slightest. "Why'd I have to go and say that?"

Pouting the slightest, Riku dragged his feet along the ground as he made his way into the living room where he plopped himself onto the sofa, his face buried into the cushions. He was alone… on a Friday night…

Shifting in his place to lie on his back, Riku began to undress himself, throwing any article of clothing wherever and just generally not caring much where it landed. He stripped himself of his clothing until he wore just his boxers that hung loosely around his hips, really exaggerating his v-lines that girls seemed to love so much.

Riku sighed.

He was alone on a fucking Friday night… Since when did Riku's life become oh so boring?

He sat up, grabbing at the remote that lay on the coffee table before lying back down and turning on the TV as he flicked through channels.

_I guess I'll just spend my evening alone…_ Riku thought, smiling weakly. _Oh well…_

* * *

Sora lowered himself, the naked flesh of his body slippery and smooth from the mixture of water and soap. His brown, usually spiky hair plastered the slightest against the edge of the bathtub where his head lay, his face going pink in colour. As he lay in the tub, his knees up to his chest, he ran his feet along the edge of the bathtub, moaning softly as he thumbed the head of his arousal.

"R-Riku…" Sora exhaled in one soft breath.

'_Sora…' Riku spoke back to him, in his imagination of course. "So sexy…"_

Sora exhaled sharply, jerking his hips upwards, his toes curling in pleasure.

"A-Ah… Riku, no, it –" Sora broke off with a quiet moan, trying his absolute best to not make any noise. He bit his lower lip, one blue eye tightly closed.

What does it matter? He's the only one home… He shouldn't supress his moans, right? It hurts his throat to do so anyway…

'_Sora, moan for me,' Riku spoke again as Sora shut his eyes. The brunette could feel his presence hovering above him. Where his hands went, he could feel Riku's hands go. Every time Sora breathed in, he could still smell that deep, musky odour of his. It was as if Riku was home with him at this very moment… 'Sora, moan loudly. Scream for me…'_

"No, R-Riku, ah…," Sora thrusted his head backwards, pumping his rock hard erection with tense fingers that wrapped around his length. He began to rock his hips up and down, bringing his other hand to his entrance as he lifted his legs; knees back up to his chest. The water that ran from the shower head rained down on him; pitter and patter on his sensitive skin, and it felt _so_ good. "What if the… the neighbours hear…?"

Sora saw a glimpse of Riku's smirk.

'_What does it matter, Sora-chan?' he purred. _

Sora's index finger ran over his entrance, his oh-so sensitive entrance, earning a sharp wanton gasp. The brunette had imagined Riku was feeling him over, but really, he was alone…

'_It hurts your throat, remember? So come on, scream for me.'_

Sora kept on running his finger repeatedly over his entrance as he continued to pump his erection. Still rocking his hips, the muscles in his thighs began to tense when his heart beat became erratic. He had to scream, he had to – he was sick of having to stay quiet all the time. He's the only one home anyways, so it should be fine…

"R-Riku!" the brunette screamed, followed by a loud, erotic moan out of pure pleasure.

* * *

"_Hey, so yeah, sorry about that…" Axel replied, true apology in his voice._

Riku tensed his fingers around his phone.

"It's all good. Get better soon, okay?"

"_Haha, of course –" the red head broke off with a sneeze, followed by a sniffle then a sigh of relief, "Ugh, yeah, of course."_

"Hm, ja…" Riku, replied, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "Well, I better get going. See you later, Axel."

_Axel said with much more enthusiasm, "Ah, bye bye Riku! Huh, Roxas? What are you –?"_

Their conversation ended with a beep. Riku leant forward, resting his elbows against his knees as he burrowed his hands in his face after tossing his phone aside. _What a long day…_

"R-Riku!" a scream, but to Riku, it seemed to be mixed with a wanton gasp, echoed loudly from the bathroom. He shot his head up, getting up from his seat.

"Sora…?" Riku whispered back in curiousity as he began to walk over to the bathroom door.

"God, no… ah!" another strained scream came. The voice, it seemed somewhat familiar, but Riku has never heard it in such a state, so he might be mistaken. He placed the side of his head against the mahogany door, the heat from the shower seeping through the hinges and somewhat engulfing him, like what darkness does to a heart. "I-I'm… I think I'm cumming, Riku!"

Riku stepped back in surprise. It definitely was Sora. When he's yelling like that, Riku can easily pin point the way his voice rises, like the sun does in the morning, or how his voice can sometimes break, not in a dork-ish, embarrassing way, but in a cute, inferior way.

He lowered his head, leaning against the wall opposite of the door. At first, Riku didn't know what to think… but then he realised that Sora _is_ home, so wouldn't have to spend his evening alone! However, he also then realised that Sora is masturbating over _him. _Does Sora really find Riku attractive…? Riku's always known he was quite good-looking, seeing as he was as popular with men as he was with women, but he never would of thought his childhood best friend would scream his name out during some lone sexy time…

The bathroom door opened, the shower was still going, and a rush of heat and steam blew onto Riku.

"Riku?" a certain brunette asked. Riku looked up, probably looking as horrified as Sora did at the moment. The light from the bathroom outlined Sora's body, and the steam flowed around him beautifully. He almost looked like an angel. An angel of kinkiness, that is… "Oh my god it's Riku."

Sora stepped back and violently slammed the door in Riku's face. However, before the door was shut, Riku saw the glimpse of Sora's dripping wet body, his chest rising and falling out of exhaustion, his eyes drooping heavily as his cheeks were dusted a deep cerise.

"So sexy…,"Riku muttered under his breath, also blushing softly. He shook his head, prying himself free of his state as he rapped loudly on the door, "Sora!" he called, "Sora, open up!"

"No, no, go away, Riku, get lost!" Sora screamed, obvious distraught caught in the webs of his voice. Riku felt a huge impact on the door as Sora kicked it. "Go the fuck away!"

Riku stepped back, leaning against the wall once again. He placed a hand on his hip, running his fingers along one of his v-lines, as he used his other hand to run through his silvery hair. Silence lingered between the two, but it was not of peace, it was rather of tension. The same type of tension when at any moment the bomb could go off, the patient may die, or the customer may have the winning numbers for the lottery…

The tension was so thick, Riku found it hard to breathe.

"So –" Riku began to call his best friend's name again, however, he broke off when he heard sobbing. Sora was… crying? The crying was soft and not very loud, but it was filled with the most sorrow Riku has ever experienced in his life. Sora was truly heartbroken, wasn't he? Riku guessed that Sora would think that his best friend would hate him now… but that wasn't the case. Riku was happy; Sora was completely mistaken.

"Sora," Riku called again, moving his body forward so now that he leaned his whole weight against the bathroom door. He softly hit the door with his fist, extremely reluctant to go. This was when he heard Sora's crying get louder. It was so soft, though, and beautiful in a way. It wasn't as if Riku gained pleasure in his misfortune, it just reminded him of a violin… a violin playing beautiful, yet sad music that always captivated the audience. Sora was that violin, and Riku was the audience – he couldn't leave now.

Riku straightened himself, pulling the hem of his boxers upward slightly seeing as they slipped a little before placing his hand on the door handle and turning. He smiled and murmured, "Silly Sora," as he pushed opened the door. There he saw Sora, his face in his hands, sitting upon the counter with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, looking as if it could come off anytime. The brunette looked up at Riku, confusion and absolute sorrow hidden behind his blue eyes that were puffy red, tears streaking the flawless skin of his face.

"How did you –"

"You never locked it."

"Oh…" Sora looked away. His bottom lip trembled, and he truly looked tired, exhausted… pathetic even. It was as if he could go in hiding forever.

"Sora," Riku said the name softly, walking over to Sora as he held out a hand, like one would when not wanting to startle a newborn deer.

"I'm sorry," Sora apologised just as his best friend came to stand only a few millimetres away – a confined space between the brunette's knees and Riku's stomach. Riku placed his hand on Sora's knee, causing Sora to flinch backwards, the heat rising to his cheeks. "Um, um –" Sora stammered, pushing Riku softly away by his shoulders. "I didn't know you were home…"

"You like me, huh? Sora…" Riku purred his name again; placing his second hand on Sora's other knee. "You were masturbating over me… Touching yourself in sensitive places as you call my name…"

"R-Riku… shut up…," Sora said softly, leaning backwards until his back was pressed against the mirror. He continued to push Riku away, too embarrassed about what happened before to realise what was exactly going on. "Don't say that, it's embarrassing…"

"You yearn for me…," Riku curved his lips, separating Sora's legs and pulling him in closer. Leaning forward to kiss Sora's collarbone, he ran his hands further up his best friend's legs, snaking their way underneath the towel. With no hesitation at all, Riku firmly grasped Sora's ass, earning a sharp gasp from the brunette, "R-Riku!"

Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's torso, not wanting to reveal his sex.

"This is embarrassing!" Sora called out, digging his fingernails into Riku's shoulder as he buried his face into the taller male's chest.

"Embarrassing?" Riku inquired, tapping his fingers against Sora's ass, the sound of the shower and Sora's heavy breathing only filling his ears. But, then again, if he listened closely enough, he could also hear his heartbeat. It was fast, erratic and… alive. "You wanted this, didn't you?"

Sora didn't reply instead he just snuggled against Riku more, taking in his deep, musky scent.

"Tch, you do…"

Riku gripped Sora's chin and lifted his head, looking down into his blue, hopeful eyes. He closed the gap in between them as he locked their lips in a fiery kiss. Sora's heart kick started, bucking his hips against Riku. He moaned deeply into the kiss as Riku ran his index finger down the crack of Sora's ass, his other hand coming back to swirl in a circular motion at his hips. The brunette melted into his best friend's embrace, his neck quickly growing sore and strained from the awkward position it was in.

"R-Riku…," Sora said delicately after breaking the kiss, panting ever so softly as his eyes stayed close, and his long, brown eyelashes barely touching his own cheeks. He said Riku's name again, as if he tasted a deadly, yet irresistible sin upon his lips… "Riku…"

Riku nibbled on Sora's bottom lip as the brunette kept his mouth open in an 'o' shape, his head still angled upwards, his jaw hanging lightly. "Riku, I… I think I love… you…"

Sora's voice was so soft and quiet, he'd guessed Riku hadn't heard him when the older male didn't hesitate, nor even move differently as his lips made their way down to the small of Sora's neck. There, Riku began to suck and nibble at his flesh, making sure to leave marks that will stand out a purple blue-ish colour in the morning, especially against such fair skin. He wanted to do this, for territorial rights, even if Sora didn't know. Sora is his now, no one else's, and Riku wanted to make it very clear.

"R-Riku, no, I –" Sora broke off with a weak moan, placing both hands on Riku's head as his elbows rested on the taller male's shoulders, pulling him in closer to feel more. He craned his neck further out to the side, blood quickly rushing to his arousal that was beginning to harden as he let out a deeper, louder moan once he felt Riku's lips brush over one of his flushed, perk nipples.

Riku poked his moist tongue out slightly, his head constricted against Sora's chest as he circled his left nipple, leaving a trail of saliva that doubled with each lap. He then licked at it, running the sensitive bud slowly against the bristles of his tongue, causing Sora to breathe in deeply then releasing a currant of air when Riku's tongue passed. Riku copied his actions, lapping his tongue at Sora's sensitive bud before latching onto it, his free hand fondling the other nipple in between his rough fingers, twirling it, pulling it and even thumbing it. He began to suck on Sora's nipple trapped in between his lips. At first, it was soft, his tongue occasionally licking up and down the bud, but as Sora's breathing became heavier, Riku began to suck harder.

"Haah, haah, haah…" Sora breathed, bucking his hips upwards which caused his erection to rub against Riku's abs. Upon feeling this, the muscles beneath Riku's skin bristled, and he slowly pulled his lips away from Sora's nipple, a trail of saliva forming from the corner of his mouth and back to the bud as he spoke, "S-Sora?" Riku's voice was strained and he was becoming quickly impatient. "Do that again…"

Sora smirked; about time Riku bends over for him. He rocked his hips again, as he said teasingly, "Ngh, like that, Riku-chan?"

Riku moaned. What an incredibly sexy thing to say, to do…

_Riku -chan …_

He brought his hand away from Sora's nipple, after giving it a final twist, to wrap his slender, bony fingers around the length of the brunette's erection. He jerked it suddenly, causing Sora to scream, "Riku!"

Completely caught off guard, Riku began to pump Sora, occasionally stopping to thumb the head of his erection to play with the sticky pre-cum that it leaked. Sora, all the heat in his body rushing to his cheeks and cock, fell forward as he let his arms fall over Riku's shoulders.

"Haah, n-no, Riku…," Sora moaned, also resting his head on one side of Riku's shoulder. As he breathed heavily through his mouth or spoke, the older male could easily feel his throat vibrating. "Don't… it feels like it's going to come out…"

"Oh? You want me to stop…?" Riku purred; loosening his grip on the length of Sora's erection and instead massaging it in between his fingers suggestively.

"Yes," Sora replied, causing Riku's heart to drop; he literally froze. How embarrassing! For once Riku tries to act like one of those typical seme's from yaoi anime, and he makes a _complete _fool of himself! What an idiot –

"Instead, place yours against mine…," Sora continued, leaning away from Riku as he placed his hands at the hem of his boxers. Riku took a small step back, just so he could see what Sora was up to. "And we can do it together…"

At first, Riku didn't know what to say, he just let Sora do whatever Sora wanted to do. As he came back to earth, however, he felt soft, somewhat girlish fingers stroking the underbelly of his erection; his boxers lying around his feet. Riku suppressed a moan upon the sight of the extremely sexy Sora, a towel barely covering his genitals, stroking a hard cock – no, _his _hard cock – with an eager, yet somewhat elegant smile on his face.

"Step back a little." Sora demanded. Riku did so, and Sora jumped down from his spot on the counter, his towel falling from his waist and landing at his feet. "Now come closer…"

Riku did. He didn't know why he was letting Sora boss him around, but really they're playing out his fantasies, right? He might as well Sora have _some_ control…

"Haah, Riku…," Sora moaned, rocking his hips against Riku's as their groins pressed against each other. Their erections twitched eagerly, both leaking with pre-ejaculation, in the confined space in between Sora and Riku's supressed bodies. "Riku, it's pressing up against my stomach… so large…"

With that said, Riku placed his hand around both his and Sora's erection, the sticky, moist feel of the pre-cum quickly making his hands wet. He pulled at them both, earning a shocked, lust-filled gasp from Sora and a deep growl in the back of Riku's throat.

"Shit!" Sora cursed, placing one hand over Riku's. "It feels so good, better than I had imagined –"

"Heh," Riku cut him off, tightening his grip on both cocks as he continued to run his hand up and down their lengths. "Do you want me suck yours, Sora?"

Sora remained silent; his cheeks dusted a pink colour. He leant away from Riku, leaning against the counter as his hands gripped the edge of it.

"Yes…," He finally replied, his voice almost lost in the sound of the running shower only a few metres away from them. He watched as Riku raised his hand to his mouth, licking up the pre-cum that ran down his fingers all the way to his wrist. Sora felt as if was going to release his seed then and there. "Please suck it…"

"With pleasure," Riku replied with pure lust, after taking his finger out of his mouth and smirking at his best friend, he got on two knees to be greeted with Sora's erect cock that literally dripped with pre-cum, it barely coating his balls.

Riku ran one hand up Sora's side as his other hand gripped the base of his erection. As he squeezed, more pre-cum was milked, so he leant forward to lick up the clear, sticky substance. This caused Sora to moan, shifting in his place to widen his legs, his head falling forward to allow his brown locks fall over his face.

"Riku, stop teasing…," Sora panted erratically, sweat beginning to run down his naked flesh as his knees grew weak. "Hurry up – N-Ngh!"

The brunette thrusted his head back, almost choking on his words when he felt a long, wet tongue lick at the underbelly of his erection, all the way up to his head before placing an elongated kiss on it, sucking the slightest before pulling away. Sora tried to speak but he choked on air, coughing a little but it was quiet enough for Riku not to hear. This was much more _pleasurable _than Sora had ever imagined it would be. Feeling Riku's tongue dance around his erection, his cold fingers gripping his length tightly, as his other hand made circular motions at his hips… this was probably the single most enjoyable thing Sora had to experience.

"Riku, fuck yes…," Sora whispered finally, feeling such a sensation that was so foreign, unfamiliar to him.

Without delaying any furthermore, Riku took him whole.

"Oh, fuck!" Sora almost screamed, placing both hands on Riku's shoulders for support from his knees giving in. He arched his back, almost completely leaning over Riku. The fair-haired male swirled his long, moist tongue around Sora's length, allowing his teeth to scrape alongside the pulsing member of his best friend. Sora moaned loudly, digging his fingernails deeply into Riku's flesh as he thrusted his hips forward - pleading, begging for more. Riku had run his slender fingers further up Sora's side to latch onto a nipple as he jerked the sensitive bud; his other hand gripping the base of Sora's erection more tightly before bobbing his head up and down the brunette's length. Sora responded with a withering moan, his toes began to curl in the overwhelming amount of pleasure.

"R-Riku... _Riku-chan_…," Sora bucked his hips upwards again, sweat still coating his body, the blood in his veins boiling. "F-Feels… really good –"

Sora was pretty much hugging Riku's head into his groin, panting heavily as he let out a loud moan. He knew he'd cum anytime, but he felt like he wasn't. It frustrated him. Riku, although straightforward with everything in life, was _teasing_ him, not using his full effort.

Sexually frustrated, Sora gripped the back of Riku's head and pushed down as he thrusted forward, quite legitimately fucking his best friend's mouth. Sora screamed as his sensitive head slammed into the back of Riku's throat, quite surprised as he heard no gag, and continued to thrust forward, harder and faster even. Riku has always told him he had no gag reflex, but Sora didn't think he was telling the truth…

Sora panted breathlessly, "Oh, haah, Riku –" but was cut off mid-sentence as a pure sensation took over his body. His mind became hazy as he closed onto his climax, releasing his seed that had rushed down Riku's tight throat whilst screaming, "R-Rikuuu… ahhh, Riku!"

Everything seemed to freeze in time as Sora's body tensed greatly, small portions of his cum still being milked by Riku's rough hands. His body then became loose and limp as he leant back again, taking his grip away from Riku as the taller male swallowed his spunk. It slid down smoothly down Riku's throat, and he moaned eagerly upon the slippery feel.

"Wow, Sora… a lot came out," Riku stated coarsely, his throat definitely well used. He began to lick up the extra sperm that coated his fingers, chest and even Sora's erection before looking back up at him. "I didn't think you'd have so much in you after masturbating…,"

Sora laughed softly, like one would when extremely exhausted, before saying, "Well… shut up. Don't say that," he blushed and smiled widely, his face almost completely red, as he watched Riku stand up. "I should return the favour. I'm like that, you know."

Riku poked his tongue out, a small, puddle of a white substance on his tongue as he narrowed his eyes at the shorter male. Sora leant forward, placing his hands on Riku's hips as he angled his head upwards to lick up his sperm off of Riku's tongue. When he pulled away after their tongues danced around each other, fighting for dominance, a sticky line of cum mixed with saliva went from Riku's tongue to Sora's. In seeing this, Riku leant forward this time, opening his mouth wider to lick up Sora's cum and their saliva. He ran his tongue over Sora's, their tastebuds almost interlocking like gears, before Riku leant away and licked his lips in a satisfied manner, as one would when finishing a meal. Sora smirked, his blue eyes almost glowing.

"Yummy?" he asked.

"Delicious," Riku replied, nibbling on his own bottom lip as he ran a hand through his silver locks that began to fall over his eyes, "Absolutely delicious, Sora."

"Good. I'm glad," Sora said, stepping forward the slightest as he reached for Riku's erection. "_Now, _let me return the favour."

"Go ahead," Riku shrugged stiffly, the muscles in his shoulders tense from having his hard-on toyed with so delicately. Sora got on his two knees, leaving one hand on Riku's hip for stability while his other hand took hold of the base of his erection. He took a deep breath in, the smell of purely Riku filling his nose. He loved Riku's musky scent, it was just so… perfect, and sexy, and erotic to him.

"Hm, Riku…," Sora moaned, feeling his member getting hard again. "You're so big…"

Riku remained silent, almost growing impatient as Sora began to tease him. The brunette continued to stroke him before rubbing his cheek against his length, like a cat does to his owner. When Sora leant away, a line of pre-cum going from his cheek bone to his lips existed. He laughed softly at this, before pursing his lips and giving Riku's head a sloppy kiss.

"Sora, stop teasing…," Riku sighed, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he leant forward, his arms reaching out to grip the counter behind Sora.

"Why should I?" Sora replied, using his index finger and thumb to massage the head of Riku's erection, more pre-cum coming out. "You did this to me."

"That's completely irrelevant," Riku bristled, his voice becoming sharp as Sora kept on licking up the pre-ejaculation that coated his erection, like a child licking up the melting ice-cream from his cone. "I'm already so hard, S-Sora…"

Sora kissed the base of Riku's erection before sucking and nibbling his way along his best friend's length as he made his way back to his sensitive head. The brunette opened his mouth and took Riku whole as he slowly, yet strongly, sucked the older male's erection whilst bobbing his head down and back up before releasing the hard-on from his mouth's embrace as he took in a deep breath, Riku's taste lingering on his tongue.

"I see…," Sora said, Riku moaning purely to the fact that he spoke. He laughed at Riku's reaction but he was also aroused about it. Sora snuck his hand, that held Riku's hip, to his own hard-again erection, pumping it in sync with Riku's. "Haah, I guess it can't be helped then, huh?"

Riku was about to reply, but he released a loud moan when he felt a hotness engulf his erection. It was Sora's mouth. He'd never thought this would ever happen in his life. Sora was giving him head, and it was paradise.

"S-Sora… h-haah…," Riku gasped for air, beginning to rock his hips forward as he went to push his erection further into Sora's mouth. The brunette continued to bob his head up and down Riku's length, but choked a little when it hit him in the back of the throat. Sora immediately stopped sucking on Riku's cock and coughed slightly, pre-ejaculation and saliva dribbling down his chin as he released the erection from his mouth.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Riku asked, placing one hand on the back of Sora's head as he patted the brown locks soothingly.

Sora nodded, clearing his throat before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine," he looked up at Riku, his blue oceanic eyes wide with pure innocence, despite the dirty things they've been doing. "It's just… you're so large…"

Riku smiled, flattered, burrowing his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, Sora."

"No, it's okay, really!" Sora waved his hand dismissively. "Look… it's actually turning me on… haah…"

Riku looked further down. Sora had his hand gripping his own erection, it leaking pre-cum once again as it dripped onto his fingers and the bathroom tiles.

"See? I told you I'm fine…" Sora moaned, pursing his lips as he leant forward to continue what he was doing. With that, Sora took Riku whole once again. He began to bob his head up and down, his tongue swirling itself on Riku's throbbing length, causing the fair-haired male to moan restlessly, his eyes shut tightly, his grip on both the counter and Sora's hair tightening. Riku could feel himself closing on into his climax. He knew he was going to come soon at this rate, it was hard to deny…

"N-Ngh," Riku moaned lowly, tilting his head upwards to face the ceiling, his Adam's apple vibrating with the erraticism of his voice.

Riku arched his back furthermore enjoying the way Sora's tongue would swirl around his sensitive head – he could feel himself at the peak of his climax, but for some reason, he wasn't just there yet!

Sora went back down Riku's length, the older male fighting back the moan that tickled at his throat from such professionalism of Sora's tongue. He couldn't take it anymore. Pure pleasure began to course through Riku's veins, and he felt all the heat in his body rush to his erection. His eyes still tightly shut his grip tighter than ever before, Riku ejaculated into Sora's mouth. Sora moaned wantonly as he attempted to swallow all of Riku's seed, however, upon swallowing such a large amount, he choked a little, spluttering as some sperm was spat from his mouth and onto Riku's member and even the floor.

Sora swallowed what he had already in his mouth, taking a big gulp, before leaning forward to clean up the seed that was released onto Riku's erection. Riku, however, was milked even more when he felt Sora's tongue clean him up, the extra sperm he released squirting onto the brunette's cheek and splattering onto his eye.

"Ah! Sora! I'm sorry," Riku exclaimed as Sora stood back up, one of his blue eyes closed, thanks to the mess Riku had just made, as his other eye struggled to stay open from heavy eyelids. "Where's a tissue, ahh –"

"Don't worry about it, Riku," Sora laughed, turning on his heel to walk over to the bathtub. "I'll just wash it off, c'mon."

He stepped over the edge of the bathtub before peeking over his shoulder to motion Riku to 'come hither'. Riku smiled, Sora returning one, before saying, "Right, well, I'll wash your back for you if you want."

"I'd love that," Sora replied, taking up Riku's offer. As Sora washed himself under the rain of hot water coming from the shower head, Riku joined him.

"Here," Sora offered, handing a bar of soap over his shoulder to Riku, not once turning to face him.

Riku took the soap and began to run it up and down Sora's back, lathering it up nicely but only having it to dispense from the running water. Sora exhaled softly, turning the handle of the cold tap. Riku felt the water get warmer. Sora ran a hand through his hair, his back muscles tensing beneath the soap. He turned the tap slightly again; Riku felt as if the water would be searing against Sora's skin, seeing as it slightly burnt Riku's fingers, but the brunette wasn't at all bothered by it. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. Did… Did hot showers turn Sora on?

"Haah, ah uh…," Sora moaned, tilting his head backwards and arching his back as he allowed the water to now rain down on his face and his torso. His brown locks stuck to the back of his neck and his forehead, rain droplets latching onto his thick eyelashes. "It feels so…"

"Good?" Riku inquired, feeling his member beginning to rise again. He bristled when Sora said yes so sexually, causing him to drop the soap that slid in between his and Sora's leg and to the drain that existed in front of the brunette. Seeing this, Sora bent over to pick up the soap, Riku's erection running along his sensitive entrance.

Riku exclaimed, "Sora!" at the same time Sora gasped, "Riku!"

The two males moaned deeply. Sora stayed in his current position, completely forgetting about his mission to pick up the soap that lay around his feet when he pushed his hips backwards, his entrance rubbing against Riku's now throbbing erection. Riku was growing impatient at an immense rate, well, he thought Sora was also, so he took hold of Sora's hips to steady himself, just as the brunette came back up to lean against the tiles of the bathtub for support, his back still arched greatly.

"Riku…," Sora whispered hoarsely, allowing his head to fall forward as his forehead connected with the sparkling white tiles. "Riku, I can't take it any longer…"

"I know," Riku replied, bringing his hands from Sora's hips to massage his ass. "I don't think I can hold it in any longer also…," he purred with pure lust, taking his index finger stroke Sora's entrance, earning a mouth-full of moans from the brunette, "May I?"

Sora, incapable of saying any real words at the state he was in, replied with, "N-Ngh... ah!"

Riku smirked, seeing it as a sign that "he may".

Slowly, Riku's finger slowly made its way deep inside Sora, the brunette's inner walls clenching around the invading digit. Riku, upon feeling such tightness clench around his finger, moaned lowly.

"S-Sora… haah," he whispered, but managed to say it in a loud enough voice. "Are you okay?"

"U-Un, I'm fine… it feels so good…" Sora replied, pushing back against Riku's finger as he began to dig his fingernails into the tiles that he leant against. It felt so incredibly good, even better when Riku _was_ doing it, not when Sora _imagined_ him doing it. "Haah, add another already!"

Riku laughed, as one would at a childish request, before obliging and inserting another finger. Sora forced a moan as he pushed down on Riku's fingers, "Ahhh, Riku…," melting into the complete bliss at the way Riku would scissor him. Riku continued to stretch the brunette in such a pleasant way, his fingers moving up and down repeatedly, thrusting in and out of Sora.

"Oh, Riku, haah," Sora moaned, bucking his hips backwards to feel more of Riku's sexy, yet loving touch. He craned his neck upwards, the hot, steaming water running down his back. "Hurry… Don't tease me, _please_."

"Ah, but you teased me not long ago, Sora…," Riku replied, slowly pulling his fingers out before slamming them back in, causing the brunette to exclaim loudly. "It's only natural for me to punish you."

"Not fair!" Sora half moaned, half screamed as his cheek pressed up against the tiles, his blue eyes peering back at the Riku behind him. "I only did it because you did it! That's dirty play –"

"You're right," Riku cut Sora off, bringing his third finger to his entrance. "It's very dirty… so sinful, yet pleasurable. Am I right?"

Sora cursed slightly under his breath, his words lost in the sound of the running water from the shower. However, he soon came to look at Riku again, not with annoyance, but with desperation, love, lust… a variety of different feelings Sora held for him. He knew for sure, however, Riku wouldn't be mistaken at the love Sora had for him that was hidden behind his blue eyes.

Sora closed his eyes tightly, feeling a small amount of pain as Riku inserted the third digit. Riku leant forward, his mouth only millimetres away from Sora's ear, before saying, "Sora…," The silver-haired male swallowed, attempting his keep his throat moist, before continuing on with, "Are you okay?"

Sora had to admit, it hurt… a lot. But, he was used to it in a way.

Slowly opening one eye to gaze back at Riku, Sora said, "Don't worry… I'm used to this," he then blushed, realising how much of a man slut he had just sounded, "Wait! No, I didn't mean it like that –"

"Hah, Sora, shut up," Riku snapped, but in a somewhat friendly way, as he smiled at his best friend, slowly beginning to move the digits inside Sora around. "So… what did you use then? Just fingers, or…"

"Ngh... n-no way, too much e-effort…," Sora replied, his sex drive being stimulated more upon the large amount of pleasure he received as Riku continued to work his magic. "In fact, don't tell Kairi, but I'd use her… her mascara tubes…"

Riku froze, but soon began to thrust his fingers in and out of Sora as he kept on with the conversation, "Really? Does she know?" he said as he fought back the urge to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Haha, idiot, of course not – h-haah…," Sora arched his back upwards, water from his hair rolling down his face as he thrusted his hips up and back down, impaling himself on Riku's slender, yet somewhat large fingers. "She'd – She'd slit my throat…"

Riku was about to reply with something like, "Or poison your food" but stopped abruptly when Sora moaned, "Ah, ahhh, Riku... M-More, more…,"

Riku narrowed his eyes, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of Sora as he began to move them in that 'come hither' motion. Sora couldn't help but allow a moan to roll off of his tongue that was coated in saliva, taking in the wonderful feeling. He said, his voice very husky, "N-Ngh… no more fingers, _R-Riku-chan_," pushing back against Riku's fingers, "Fill me, _please_."

Without a single sound, Riku slid his fingers out of Sora before gripping the base of his erection, which was moist with pre-ejaculation, and guided the head of his dick to place it against Sora's slightly stretched sphincter.

"Nnn, Riku...," Sora whined, yet moaned, softly, an almost piercing pain shooting through his back side when Riku slowly began to enter, his erection being eaten up. "Kinda... Kinda hurts…"

Riku, both hands on Sora's hips, whispered in the brunette's ear, "Shh… it's okay…," as he continued to push himself deeper inside him, his erection that felt so large to Sora, filling him almost completely. As the pushing motion came to a stop, Riku's balls slapping ever so softly against the bottom of Sora's ass cheeks, every single muscle in Sora's body was so tense now, he could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. Sora came to realise, he's all in. He felt so whole, so full, so complete…

"Can I move, Sora?" Riku inquired, his fingers massaging soothingly at the flesh of Sora's hips as he slowly and cautiously rocked his hips backwards before rocking them back forwards. "Does it hurt…?"

"Heh, of course it hurts, but –" Sora broke off with a deep moan as Riku thrusted inside of him, his erection so very stiff and large. "J-Just go easy… go easy…"

Riku continued to rock his hips back and forth slowly and softly, waiting for any sign to move faster, to pound harder…

"Haah, it feels so good…," Sora sighed, his lips curled into a smile, a somewhat eager, slutty smile playing about his plump, pink lips as he ran his fingers up and down the tiles he leant against. Riku began to dig his fingernails into Sora – he was just so fucking sexy. His small frame, his lips, his ass, his fucking eyes! Riku could just pound him so hard right now; he wouldn't be able to see straight for the next week. Sora was just so fucking sexy. The brunette looked back at Riku, desperation and eagerness in his blue eyes, "Riku, move, why'd you stop?"

"Oh, right," Riku shook his head, coming back to earth. He began to rock his hips forwards and backwards again, however he did it in a faster pace, making sure to slam Sora harder in his oh so tight ass. The older male slowly pulled out, causing both males to excrete air softly, as he left the head of his erection in. Sora was half way through whining Riku's name when he wouldn't move, but he quickly broke off with a loud moan when Riku slammed back into him, his balls slapping against Sora's cheeks again, harder this time, however - it was bound to leave red marks against Sora's fair skin.

"Haah, Riku! Move already!" Sora was practically screaming now, in a fit of impatience, eagerness, longing, lust… he needed it now. "Fuck me harder!"

Sora thrusted his head back when Riku picked up his pace, hammering so hard into the brunette's ass that his chest was now pressed against the tiles. Riku leant forward, running his tongue from Sora's tail bone all the way up to his shoulder blades before sucking and nibbling at his neck, all while continuing to pound him repeatedly.

"Ooooh… Riku, no…," Sora let out, not being able to find the words to make a real sentence. He could feel his feet slipping out from underneath him, so he gripped the shower handles instead of the tiles for more stability, however, he accidentally turned the cold tap off even more. The water was now scorching Sora's back and Riku's chest, but the two didn't care, it just added onto the extreme hot sin they were committing.

"No!" Sora screamed when he felt Riku's hand grab at his erection. "Don't do that! I don't think I'll be able to take it any longer…"

Riku ignored him, beginning to pump Sora's erection in sync with each of his hard thrusts into him. The older male literally milked Sora of his pre-cum, the sticky substance beginning to coat his slender fingers and it dripping onto into the tub of the shower.

Sora thrusted his head forward, moaning loudly at the double take of pleasure he was receiving, knocking his forehead against the tiles. Riku hadn't noticed, but Sora flinched in pain. However, he soon all forgot about it when he could feel the heat in his body dispense as he closed onto his erection. His eyes closed tightly, the muscles in his calf tightening to an extent where to almost hurt, his mind becoming hazy, his conscious becoming slim.

"Riku… no, I –" Sora chocked, but then arched his back greatly as he flung his head back again, screaming in pure pleasure, more pleasure than he felt before when he was alone in the shower. Nothing could match up the pleasure he was receiving now, _nothing. _Riku was the god of sex to him, he was just so perfect and large… but he also was so loving towards him, the way he caressed Sora's knee when he was crying, the way he kissed him with so much passion… all the romantic movies in the world would seem so cheesy in comparison. Sora truly did love Riku… The word was slurred, and loud, but it held deep meaning in it as Sora screamed, "Riku!" before squirting his seed that landed on the bath tiles, along the edge of the bathtub and faucet, and, of course, coating Riku's hand in it's sticky, white substance. During this time, Sora's inner walls clenched around Riku's erection so tightly to an extent where the fair-haired male also couldn't take it. He, only a split second after Sora, screamed out his name in ecstasy, releasing his seed into the brunette's tight, yet well fucked, ass.

Riku pulled out slowly as Sora slowly slid down the tiles, the strength in his knees finally giving in.

"I'm sorry, I came inside you…" Riku apologised half-heartedly, watching as his cum slowly dripped out of Sora's ass and onto the bath tub floor that was slippery with soap, water and sperm.

"No, it's okay…" Sora replied, standing back up straight, moaning softly as he felt Riku's spunk roll down his inner thighs slowly. He turned the shower off. Everything seemed so much quieter… "I liked it… a lot… Thank you –" he broke off as he fell backwards, Riku catching him in his embrace. Sora truly looked exhausted, and he obviously was, seeing as he just lost conscience.

Riku smiled. He was just so cute… Without any further ado, Riku picked Sora up to hold him bridal style, stepping out of the shower and to one of the hangers that held their towels. He leant forward, making sure to not knock Sora's head against anything, as he gripped a single towel in between his teeth and continued on to his and Sora's bedroom.

Nothing caring at all about the bed sheets, Riku placed Sora's naked, wet body on their bed, seeing as they shared a double bed whilst Kairi had one to herself, where she was known to bring home guys _and_ girls for one night stands. For the next few minutes, Riku proceeded to dry himself and Sora off before getting clean boxers for the two of them. After they were both clean and dry, Riku pulled the bed covers up to Sora's shoulders, not long before joining him in bed. Riku, at first, faced the other way from Sora, but turned around to face him when the brunette pulled his hair childishly, slowly regaining conscience.

"Tch, you better?" Riku asked before placing one arm over Sora's waist as the brunette snuggled in close to him.

"Yeah… better…" Sora replied, taking in a deep breath to savour the smell of Riku's musky, sexy scent. Oh, how he could live off Riku's smell… "Much better, thanks, _Riku-chan._"

Riku had to force himself to not roll over onto Sora and fuck him hard again upon hearing '_Riku-chan_'. How…? Why did it turn him on so much? He didn't know… maybe it was just a Sora thing. Maybe Sora's sleepy yet sexy voice caused Riku to be like this. To lose so much control over his own body and will power. He never thought the day would come when someone could make him feel like this… so full at heart. Then Riku realised, he was in love. He was in love with Sora himself. So very in love… he was completely smitten. Sora's his now, and no one else's… Sora's body, Sora's affections, Sora in general all belonged to Riku, and Riku in turn belonged to Sora… and he _loved _the thought of that.

* * *

11:34pm.

"Are they awake?" Naminé asked in an unusually loud tone. Then again, in the absence of noise, one as soft-spoken as she was would seem loud… now wouldn't she? Imagine if it was Sora or Axel asking that question – they'd wake up the whole damn neighbourhood!

"Shh, be quiet, Naminé…," Kairi whispered, opening the door to her apartment as she put her phone back in her pocket. "They should be asleep, unless they're out, which I highly doubt."

Kairi brushed a loose stand of her auburn hair and hooked it behind her ear, turning around to smile at Naminé with lust in her blue eyes.

"Come along… we'll go shower, considering you spilt your cocktail all over me…," Kairi laughed, earning a guilty look from Naminé.

"I'm still really sorry about that, I didn't mean it –"

Kairi kissed Naminé to shut the blonde up, pulling away before any one of the two could deepen it.

"Don't mention it," she replied, taking Naminé's hand and leading her into the bathroom. As soon as the two girls entered, Kairi shut the door behind Naminé, placing her hands on the blonde's wide hips as he guided her too the counter. Naminé smirked, enjoying the way Kairi would be so dominant, however she squealed as he slipped and fell backwards, having Kairi to catch her before she'd hit her back against the counter.

"Naminé, are you okay?" Kairi asked with true concern in her voice, running one hand over the blonde's ass. "What happened?"

"I… slipped…," Naminé stated, standing back up straight as Kairi released her. The two girls looked down at the bathroom floor, pure horror plastered across their faces.

"I-Is that?" Naminé whispered.

"Yes…" Kairi replied.

The two girls slowly turned their heads to look at each other, a mixture of disgust, fear and complete surprise embedded in their beautiful eyes.

* * *

"I love you, Riku…," Sora sighed, placing a kiss on Riku's collarbone. He snuggled his face into Riku's neck, before leaning upwards to kiss him. The two lingered the kiss, parting their mouths slightly as Riku's tongue invaded Sora's mouth. The brunette's tongue fought back against his best friend's, the two organs dancing around each other like a couple did on the dance floor – fast and beautifully.

Sora broke the kiss, however, before taking in a much needed breath before gazing up at Riku with large, blue eyes.

Riku smiled, saying "I love you too, Sor –" but broke off when two high-pitched screams echoed through their apartment.

"What was that?" Sora asked, the two males shooting up to sit up in the bed, the blanket wrapped loosely around their waist.

Riku was about to reply with "I don't know", but instead their bedroom door was kicked open as it violently slammed against their wall. Sora and Riku both flinched, although brave, was a little cautious as to what was about to happen.

Kairi, her arms crossed over her chest, that bulged her cleavage more than her dress did already, entered the room with a threatening look on her face, as if she were about to pull a chainsaw out and rip the two apart.

"Kairi," Sora said, trying the best to his abilities to smile in a friendly, non-scared, manner. "Good to see you –"

"Cut the bullshit, you too," she snapped, causing Naminé to say her name in a stern manner. Kairi, however, ignored her.

Riku frowned, as he replied with "You too?" running his hand through his silver locks, "What did we do this time?"

"What do you mean what did you do this time?!" Kairi yelled; sweat rolling down the side of her face. "There is cum all over the bathtub and floor!"

Sora blushed, releasing how embarrassing that is, especially it being said in the presence of a guest. Riku on the other hand, laughed, "Oh, yeah, we beat you to it…" he said, winking at the Naminé who stood behind Kairi, "Guess you two can choose a different place to do it, huh?"

Naminé blushed, raising her voice the slightest to reply with, "N-No! We were just going to shower!"

"Sure, sure," Riku replied, lying back down in bed and waving his hand dismissively. "I know what Kairi's motives are."

"Riku," Sora said sternly, frowning at the older male who now seemed to have fallen asleep. Kairi sighed impatiently as she said, "Unbelievable, you two could have at least cleaned up after yourselves," before turning and exiting the room as she closed the door.

Sora sighed, "How embarrassing…," before lying back in bed, facing the ceiling. He shut his blue eyes when he felt Riku place his arm over his chest, pulling him in for another snuggle. The two soon fell asleep, a smile on Sora's face; Riku's heart beating fast.

Life was good.

-End-

* * *

**A/N: I never thought I would ever write something this long… I'm extremely surprised too, seeing as I stuck through with it and completed this! :D So, why not leave me a nice review? :) Also, do you think I should make a sort of sequel to this? Not exactly a sequel, but another OneShot about what Axel and Roxas were doing at the time these two were going at it? I don't know… it's just a thought.**

**Well, thanks for reading!**


End file.
